


blow it up

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Block B, DEAN (Korean Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, i wrote this in like 20 minutes, it aint good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: “if i blow you or give you a handjob, would you let me study so that i don’t have to retake the class?” he clarifies, sounding exasperated.hyuk stares at him confused, still not quite grasping what jiho means.





	blow it up

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know why i wrote this, i don't know why i'm posting it, i'm tired and this might not make any sense so sorry about that

hyuk stares at his boyfriend. said man is also staring, but at a notebook, not at the one in front of him. the brunette nudges the man with his foot, pout already on his face, but all he is met with is a grunt. 

he looks around them, notices all the tired students present and pouts harder, giving him another nudge and begining to whine: “jiho-hyung, pay attention to me!”

“babe, we’re in a library, why don’t you go and read something or…” jiho sighs, as he closes the notebook, “or take a nap, i don’t know.”

hyuk huffs, but stands up nevertheless. “fine, i’ll go and read some facts about astronomy! have fun with your papers.” and with one last pout in the general direction of jiho, he turns and goes for the place where he knows they have the science books.

he grabs a random and sits down next to the shelf he took it from. hyuk opens it, looks at a picture of a human body and closes it back. the library is quiet, save for the hum of music coming from those present and the occasional pages turning. the brunette hates how dull everything is. he wants to go back to their shared apartment where he can speak at a normal volume. 

he lets his head fall, eyes closing, ready to take a quick nap. he hears steps approaching him, and he can already tell that they are jiho’s. “what do you want? i’m taking a nap like you said, aren’t you proud?” he laughs, sound bitter to his ears.

“don’t be a brat now, hyuk-ah.” jiho casually throws, as he holds his hand out to help his boyfriend up. “now, come on, before i change my mind and leave you to rot in the science section.” 

he walks towards the toilets, signaling hyuk to not make any sound when he sees the other’s confused expression. jiho checks both stalls before entering one, dragging the younger along. 

“hyung, what the fuck?” hyuk whisper-yells. “if this is your way of telling me you’re into watersports, i’ll give you props for being creative.” he continues, looking at their surroundings. “kinda gross tho…” he scruches up his nose. jiho boops it.

“want me to blow you or is a handjob enough?” the blond asks, already tugging at hyuk’s pants.

“w-what?”

“if i blow you or give you a handjob, would you let me study so that i don’t have to retake the class?” he clarifies, sounding exasperated.

hyuk stares at him confused, still not quite grasping what jiho means.

“blowjob it is,” jiho says, dropping to his knees and pulling the other’s pants and underwear down.

he spits in his hand before grabbing hyuk’s length and giving it a few pumps. hyuk gasps when jiho kisses the tip, giving it a kittenish lick and finally taking him in his mouth. he instinctively threads his fingers in jiho’s hair, pulling a bit too harshly when the elder starts bobbing his head.

the blond hums, opening his mouth to try and take as much of hyuk as possible. he moves his head faster, knowing that he can’t take all the time he wants to pamper his boyfriend. jiho unbuckles his own jeans, palming his dick through layers of fabric. 

jiho can taste the precum on hyuk, can feel his knees shaking and his pull tightening even more. he presses his tongue to the underside vein, hollows his cheeks and then hyuk is cumming, moan muffled by his own fist. the elder follows soon after.

hyuk pulls him into a kiss, tasting himself. he rests their foreheads together, “thanks.”

jiho smiles, “if you don’t let me study now, i’ll punch you in your dick next, ok?”

hyuk laughs, pinching jiho’s cheek, “sure you will, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon) and [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com) to tell me to stop posting bad porn on this site


End file.
